


Old Angband

by Arandil



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arandil/pseuds/Arandil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Say what you will about him, at the end of the day, Morgoth has been a busy little workerbee. Doesn't the first Dark Lord deserve a drinking song as much as the next guy? Written for the HASA I'll Drink To That challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Angband

Oh, gather the Orcs and pour a few  
For the Master of the land;  
For in Arda there is no finer brew  
Than we drink here in Old Angband!

Let us drink to the fall of Ilúvatar  
And the Valar that praise him so;  
And to kinslaying, greed, incest and war  
And all else that will bring Elves woe.

Let us drink to the fall of Fëanor  
And the rest of his stupid folks;  
Though he made me some jewels that I adore  
On his lembas I hope he chokes.

Let us welcome the men and bid them drink  
For their hearts are as black as mine;  
They may look like the Elves but I do think  
I could bend them to my design.

Let us all raise our glasses in a toast  
For our future indeed looks bright;  
No this isn't a brag, it's not a boast  
All of Arda will cringe in fright.

So lets drink to the falling of the West  
When together we all shall stand;  
And shall sing of the brew that is the best  
In the Halls of Old Angband!


End file.
